Communication systems generally employ modulation coding to convert data bits into symbols that are optimized for transmission through the communication channel. Modulation coding can be used to ensure the presence of sufficient information for timing recovery, gain control, and adaptive equalization. Some communication channels such as perpendicular recording channels may inherently include a DC component in the read back signal. The DC component may complicate and degrade the decoding of the signal requiring tracking of the DC offset. In some cases, the performance of DC offset tracking circuits may degrade by as much as two dB in comparison to the average case.